


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Transfixed

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [38]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just blonds Dief is transfixed by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Transfixed

  



End file.
